1. Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to air filter cleaning. More particularly the present invention comprises a filter cleaning unit with a mobile conversion system to provide a mobile filter cleaning system which can be moved to various end-user sites.
2. Description of the Related Art
Manufacturing facilities needing air filters cleaned must typically send filters off-site to get them cleaned and therefore incur extra shipping expense in getting filters cleaned. In addition, although the actual cleaning process takes only a limited time, the majority of the time spent having filters cleaned involves shipping the filters off-site for cleaning.
In view of the deficiencies in the known air filter cleaning devices it is apparent that a air filter cleaning device is needed which is mobile and self-contained so that it can be taken to facilities requiring air filter cleaning.
A mobile filter cleaning system comprising a truck or trailer having a power station, a cleaning station, and a dust collection system contained therein is disclosed. The power station, cleaning station, and dust collection system are in first and second fluid communications and the power station in electrical communication with the cleaning station and the dust collection system. The system of the present invention is further a mobile filter cleaning system, comprising a trailer, an air compressor, a generator, a dust collector, a fan, an aftercooler, and an air drier positioned in a first compartment, a cleaning station positioned in a second compartment, the air compressor, dust collector, aftercooler, and air drier in a first fluid communication, the fan, dust collector, and cleaning station being in a second fluid communication.
More specifically, the power station comprises an air compressor preferably powered by a diesel engine and the power station comprises a generator preferably powered by a diesel engine. The air compressor creates a first positively pressurized fluid flow for a first fluid communication and a fan creates a second negatively pressurized fluid flow for a second fluid communication.
The dust collection system comprises an aftercooler and an air drier in first fluid communication with the air compressor and the dust collector. The dust collection system further comprises a first and a second coalescent filter positioned between the aftercooler and the air drier and being in a first fluid communication with said air compressor. The air drier is preferably a refrigeration air drier. The dust collection system further comprises a dust collector in a second and first fluid communications respectively with a fan and with said air compressor. The dust collector is also in first fluid communication with the aftercooler and the air drier.
The air compressor creates a first fluid communication with the cleaning station and dust collection system. A fan creates a second fluid communication with the cleaning station through a first adjustable gate. The fan creates a negative pressure in the dust collection system and the cleaning station while the compressor creates a positive pressure in the cleaning station and dust collector. The mobile filter cleaning system further comprises an air flow verification unit in second fluid communication with the fan and a second adjustable gate. The fan produces a flow rate of about 1500 CFM and is in second fluid communication with the dust collector.
The diesel generator is in electrical communication with the fan, the cleaning station, the air drier, the dust collector, the aftercooler and the control panel.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an air filter cleaning system.
It is a further objective of this invention to provide a mobile air filter cleaning system.
It is an even further objective of this invention to provide a mobile air filter cleaning system capable of cleaning a plurality of filter sizes.
It is yet an even further objective to provide a compressed air source to dislodge dirt and debris from the air filters and a fan induced vacuum to collect the dirt and debris liberated from the filters.
It is yet an even further objective to collect dirt and debris cleaned from the air filters so that it is not released into the atmosphere.